1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile driving system and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2005-502543, there is known, as an automobile drive system of this type, a hybrid type drive system configured such that an engine and transmission and motor generator are combined, with a drive shaft of the transmission and a driven shaft are connected by an eccentric member driving device provided to the drive shaft and a one-way clutch provided to the driven shaft, so that output of the engine is supplied to the drive shaft of the transmission. Also, the motor generator is selectively connectable to the input side of the transmission or the output side of the one-way clutch via a clutch, or simultaneously connectable to the input side of the transmission and the output side of the one-way clutch.
With this drive system, engine driving using just the driving force of the engine, EV (electric vehicle) driving using just the driving force of the motor generator, and parallel driving using both the driving force of the engine and the driving force of the motor generator, can be performed. Also, using regenerative operations of the motor generator allows regenerative energy to be obtained when decelerating, and regenerative braking can be applied to the driving wheels as well. Further, the engine can be started with the motor generator.